Why Bat?
by Robin-Is-Totally-Whelming
Summary: This is a story that is based off of a question I asked my older sister, Intelligence4thestupid. It's my first Batman Fic, so, be nice and please read it. It's Awesome! T for safety!
1. Catwoman

**(A/N) This story was Beta-read by newsiesgirllaces**

**This story is inspired by my older sister Intelligence4thestupid. I asked her this question and she answered me. Her answer gave me a great idea. And don't worry, I talked to her. She said she's okay with me writing this story. And, please, please, please don't criticize my Catwoman writing. I don't have even close to the ability it would take to be able to write her. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Characters or The show. Why must the world be so, so cruel. *runs away crying***

Why Bat?

Catwoman.

"Hey, Bruce." I said seductively as I walked up behind him, me as Catwoman, him as Batman.

"Hello, Selina. I haven't seen you on patrol, lately." He already knew I was there. Typical.

"Yes, I've been...busy." I said slowly.

"Stealing or plotting?"he really should leave the joke telling to Joker.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bruce." I informed him innocently.

"Selina, remember, it's Batman in costume."he sounded exasperated as he turned to overlook the city.

"Okay, _Batman..."_ I said, earning a frustrated sigh in response.

"I have one question Bats." I said. I'd been planning this for a while now. I couldn't help but wonder, I mean, really, who wouldn't wonder?

"Why Bat?" I inquired

"What?"

"Why do you put Bat in front of everything?"

He didn't answer for a long while.

I sighed, not expecting an answer.

"What do you mean, Selina? I don't do that."

"Oh really? The _**Bat**_-mobile The_**Bat**__-_caveThe_**Bat**__-_computer The _**Bat**_man The _**Bat**_-suit. Shall I go on?" I pointed out hotly.

"...

I have my reasons."

**(A/N) So, If there's a certain person you guys want me to have ask him, leave it in the reviews or pm me. Also, don't ask about Robin. He'll go last. Okay, once I get at least one request I'll go on.**


	2. The Flash

**(A/N) Hey! No one except for an awesome Fanfiction person, READINGhearts17, even bothered to review. : ( I hope that other people will read my story, though. Anywho, I want to say that no one requested, so I pmed READINGhearts17 and asked her who she preferred to have ask next. I'm telling you the same thing I told her, he's probably gonna be ooc. Well, R&R!**

Why Bat?

The Flash

I can't wait to talk to Bats about my latest discovery! His reaction is gonna be _priceless._ This is gonna be so much fun, but first I have to eat something. I have to be able to run to the other side of the world if necessary, I wouldn't put it past Bats to poison the food.

Wait a minute, he doesn't know I know.

And that's when I realize just who I was dealing with. I wasn't dealing with Supermanor some other Justice League Member, this is the _**god$%*# Batman.**_

Gotham's Dark Night himself.

I can't help but be a little suspicious and scared.

So, I clean out the Fridge and then I zip down to where he was to have a little talk with him. Or at least as close to a talk as I could get, with Bats being, well, you know, Bats.

Suddenly a foot reached out and tripped me, making me fall flat on my face after pacing outside of where Bats was for like 20 minutes.

"What do you want, Barry?" The annoyed voice of none other than the Bat himself startled me out of my thoughts.

"Don't think I didn't notice that you've been pacing outside of here for about 5 minutes." Oh. It had only been 5 minutes?

"Barry, What were you doing pacing like that?" Oh no. The Bat Glare was coming into his voice. I needed to get my point across quickly.

"Well, you see Bats, I noticed a little something about your... Naming qualities."

"And what would that be?"

"I have one question for you, Bats."

"And...?" He seemed more and more angered the more I held out. So, naturally, I had to hold out as long as possible. "What's your question, Barry?"

"Why Bat?"For the first time in my life, I saw the Batman baffled.

"What do you mean, Barry Allen?" He said after regaining himself from his pause.

"I mean, why do you always put Bat in front of Everything that you name?"

"I don't do that." He sounded exasperated.

"Yes, you do, The Bat-computer, The Bat-cave, The Bat-Glare, The Bat-Man. And many others."

"..."

I sighed. "Come on why, why?" I said as I looked at where he was a moment ago, only to find that,

he was gone.

"Darn, Bats." I muttered as I went to get some more food.

**(A/N) Hurry up and give me some more requests, or, you won't get another chapter for a while. I wouldn't pick one myself, so, I would either, A) Put up a poll. Or B) wait for READINGhearts17 to get back which, sadly, I don't know when that will happen. Bye!**


	3. Commmissioner Gordon

**(A/N) Sorry, guys, my computer broke, then when it finally got fixed, The Colorado Shooting happened, and, well, I'm pretty sure that you guys understand what I mean. **

**I wasn't feeling very humorous.**

**God bless everyone who died during the shooting's soul.**

**Well, this time it's gonna be Commissioner Gordon.**

**I hope that you enjoy it, and please forgive me for not updating for so long. R&R!**

**Commissioner Gordon**

Commissioner Gordon lit up the sky with the Batsignal, then he sat back and stroked his mustache as he waited.

A few moments later, Batman showed up, looking more irritated than usual.

Which meant _pretty_ irritated.

Commissioner Gordon decided to go ahead and fill him in on the latest case.

Before he handed Batman the file, he decided to try to lighten his mood.

Which, for anyone else, would have been suicide.

Especially since Robin wasn't not there.

But, this _was _Commissioner Gordon that we're talking about.

So, he searched through his mind for a second, before grinning at Batman.

" Batman, I have a very important question to ask you," He said with a mock serious voice, all the while still grinning.

Batman looked at him and grunted something that sounded suspiciously like "What".

Commissioner Gordon, being the pure epicness that he was, went on with his task, anyway.

"Why Bat?" He questioned with a tip of his head.

He heard a groan come from the usually stoic man.

He looked over at Batman. To see nothing. At all. Batman was gone.

"He forgot to take the files." Gordon mumbled looking at the papers in his hands, only to see a piece of paper with a bat-signal on it, that said

'I don't need to answer that.

~Batman'

Commissioner Gordon let out an amazed chuckle. He would never cease to be amazed at the things that Batman could do.

But, he doubted that he'd ever find out the answer to his simple question.

**(A/N) Well, I finished another chapter, and _ATTENTION_ please answer this question, Should I **

**A) Try to update this faster and solely focus on this**

**or**

**B) Take a little bit longer to update than choice A and make a series of one-shot or Two-shots about Robin as a kid?**

**Just leave your answer in your review, or pm your answer.**

**'Till I speak to thee again,**

**R.I.T.W.**


End file.
